In a wireless communications system, the communications system's capacity may be significantly improved when a transmitter has full or partial knowledge of a channel over which it will be transmitting. Information related to the channel may be referred to as channel state information (CSI). CSI may be obtained by the transmitter over a reverse feedback channel. A receiver of transmissions made by the transmitter may transmit CSI back to the transmitter over the reverse feedback channel.